heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
StarCraft
See also: List of StarCraft elements 'StarCraft' is a major Blizzard Entertainment franchise, and one of those represented in ''Heroes of the Storm. Overview StarCraft is a science-fiction real-time strategy series. The series revolves around three species fighting for dominance centuries in the future in a distant part of the Milky Way galaxy known as the Koprulu sector. These species are the terrans (human exiles from Earth), the zerg (an insectoid hive-mind race), and the protoss (a psychic, technologically advanced species). Each of these species are further divided into various factions. In addition to its games, the series possesses various forms of expanded universe material. Visually, StarCraft's art style is set between the "comic style" of the Warcraft series and the more realistic style of the Diablo series.2013-12-11, BlizzCon 2013 – Heroes of the Storm Overview Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-05-03 The developers have expressed an interest in giving every unit from StarCraft hero representation, but admit that this would be difficult due to gameplay and/or character issues.2018-03-28, Meet the Developers Turning StarCraft Units Into Heroes of the Storm. Red Bull Esports, accessed on 2018-03-30 Multiverse There seems to exist a version of the StarCraft universe within the Nexus. A number of Heroes from other franchises are from here. *Even in the far flung future of 2504, Level 800 Elite Tauren Chieftain is still 'terran up the night. *As the terrazine haze cleared from his mind, Illidan saw what he had become. His body had mutated, grown irreversibly addicted... But it did not matter. The power was worth any price. *Based in the Kel-Morian Combine, Three Hammer Securities employs the boldest and baddest mercenaries in the sector. Give them a call when you need to put someone in a world of hurt. *The terrans are descended from Earth's exiled prisoners, mutants and degenerates. Some, like military ursine-handler Cpl. Rex Arkk, are more genetically aberrant than others. *Abathur's newest creation was inspired by the tenacity of the hellish abomination he encountered in the Nexus. Its instructions were simple: acquire fresh essence. Evolve. *Most who undergo training at the Ghost Academy come out of it with a grim outlook on life. The fact that Tracer didn't is a testament to her mental and emotional fortitude. *While terrazine exposure greatly enhances psionic powers, Tracer's ability to manipulate her own space-time is considered a unique gift even among her fellow Spectres. *It is said any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. Medical Corps officer Uther Lightbringer tends to agree. *No one settled disputes on the lawless streets of Riksville faster than Valla de Hunter. When Marshal Raynor began to deputize a posse, she was the first gunslinger on his list. ETC - L800.jpg|E.T.C. as a Marine Illidan - Spectre.jpg|Illidan as a Spectre Muradin - Maraudin'.jpg|Muradin as a http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Marauder mercenary Muradin_-_Maraudin'_-_Raider.jpg|Muradin as one of Raynor's Raiders Muradin_-_Maraudin'_-_Dominion.jpg|Muradin as a Dominion mercenary Muradin_-_MM_-_Umojan.jpg|Muradin as an Umojan mercenary MurkyGBlue1.jpg|Murky as Grunty Rexxar - Raider.jpg|Rexxar as a Raider The Butcher - Butcherlisk.jpg|The Butcher as the "Bucherlisk", created by Abathur Tracer - Ghost.jpg|Tracer as a Ghost Tracer - Spectre.jpg|Tracer as a Spectre UtherMBlue.png|Uther as a medic Valla_-_Deputy.jpg|Valla as a deputy References External links *Official StarCraft 2 site *Official StarCraft 2 page at Blizzard Entertainment *See StarCraft Wiki for more lore on elements and heroes from the StarCraft franchise * Category:Franchises